


Worth the Risk

by kfantastique



Series: Worth the Risk [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Falling In Love, M/M, Mash-up, Rescue, Vampire Coven - Freeform, Werewolf Pack, Werewolf Poe Dameron, Witch Rey, trueblood - Freeform, vampire finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfantastique/pseuds/kfantastique
Summary: Leia Organa's pack is looking to bring down Snoke's vampire coven before they can threaten and coerce their way to ruining the city. On a secret mission into vamp territory, Poe Dameron gets help from an unlikely source. When they strike up a tentative truce, can they work together to bring down Snoke without being caught?
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Jessika Pava, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Worth the Risk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992313
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween week!  
> I watched The Lost Boys and got a hankering for some monsters. (I highly recommend it if you like cheesy 80's horror.) This is not that, though. Here, we're playing by Trueblood rules b/c that's just the way it worked out...  
> Also, if you would, please imagine Poe as an all black wolf with a little grey spot right on top of his noggin. Just like Oscar Isaac has :)

_ *Now* _

Poe tore down the darkened stairwell as quickly as his paws could carry him, slamming into a wall as he rounded the final landing, and scrabbling down the last few stairs, completely ignoring the sharp pain in his shoulder. He burst through the door into the basement and took a long, deep breath. Bright relief flooded him as he scented Finn and he immediately tried to slam a lid on it. Just because he could smell Finn, didn’t necessarily mean he was still here, or even alive.

Poe loped down the long halfway of the basement-come-prison, past open cell doors, until he came to a stop in front of the only closed one, the one that smelled like Finn. There was no keyhole, no lock, no keys, and no guards (anymore), only a doorknob. Poe shrugged to himself and shifted.

“Finn?” he called as soon as his vocal chords were rearranged for speech. There was no response. He pressed his ear against the door and didn’t hear anything. Well, there was really nothing for it now. He grabbed the doorknob and turned. To his surprise, the heavy door opened silently and slid smoothly outward.

A sob choked its way out of Poe’s throat when he caught sight of what was inside. Finn was laid spread-eagle on a metal table shirtless, with silver chains stretched over his neck, wrists, ankles, chest, and stomach. Poe darted forward and grabbed at the chain on Finn’s closest wrist. He gagged at the smell as bits of sticky flesh peeled away with the silver and he swallowed down the nausea.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” he murmured as he quickly disposed of the rest of the chains. “Never should’ve let you stay here.” He blinked back tears as he tossed the last chain. Finn looked horrible. His wounds were still smoking slightly from the silver and they didn’t seem to be healing. How long had it been since he’d had any blood? Poe’d heard from Finn a week ago at their normal check-in time but two days later, he’d gone dark. So at least five days, maybe seven?

Poe bit his lip against another sob and kissed Finn’s forehead. There wasn’t time for him to break down now so he shoved away his pain and hurt and focused on how violently, disturbingly pleased he was that he’d helped bring about the downfall of the bastards who’d done this to Finn. 

He pulled the tiny earpiece out of the pouch around his neck and jammed it into his ear before heaving Finn over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. “Kaydel?” he asked as he lugged Finn out of the cell.

“Poe!” was the desperately relieved response he got.

“I’m headed up from the basement,” Poe told her as he took the stairs as fast as he could while carrying Finn. “Can you have Pava meet us with the van around the back?”

“Poe, the General says to get your tail out of there ASAP- wait who’s us?”

Poe groaned as he reached the ground floor landing. “They had my informant, Kaydel! Now can you just tell Pava to meet us!” he shouted at her harshly.

“Already on it,” Kaydel told him shortly. “She should be there in twenty seconds. We were waiting for you, you numbskull! This place is gonna blow!”

Poe sighed in relief as he rounded a corner to the back door and saw Pava’s van waiting for him beyond it. “Yeah, yeah, just gimme a sec,” he muttered as he hesitated at the threshold.

The sun was high in the sky now and Finn was half naked. He’d get burnt in the few feet between the door and the van and there was nothing Poe could do about it. He hated to cause Finn more pain but it’s not like Poe had any clothes to loan Finn and they were on a time crunch besides.

Poe took a deep breath and sprinted into the sunlight. He could hear the skin of Finn’s back start to sizzle as he almost slammed into the back of the van. He yanked the door open, all but flung Finn inside, and slammed the door shut behind himself.

“Fucking drive!” he shouted at Jess who floored the gas as soon as the words left his mouth.

Poe grabbed Finn’s limp body and clutched him close against the wild lurching of the van. “I’m so sorry, baby,” he whispered again and pressed his lips to Finn’s cold forehead.

“Poe, Jess, you clear?” came Kaydel’s voice in his ear.

Poe cleared his throat. “Yeah,” he rasped at the same time Jess yelled the same. “Tell Rey I got him out. She’ll know what I mean.” A feral grin stole over Poe’s face. “Tell her to light the fucker up.”

_ *Five and a Half Months Ago* _

Poe rounded a corner in the warehouse and skidded to a stop before he knocked into a dark figure. God-fucking-damnit, there wasn’t supposed to be anyone here! Poe instinctively sniffed and sagged in defeat when there was nothing to smell. Or, nothing human anyway; it was definitely a vampire.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” the beautiful deader told Poe, echoing his thoughts weirdly.

Poe shook his head minutely. All vamps were beautiful, he couldn’t afford to get distracted. If this one hadn’t immediately ripped his head off, there was still a chance he could get away. Poe pasted an easy grin on his face and shrugged, unconcerned. 

“What’s it to you?” he asked as casually as he could manage despite his thumping heart.

The deader grinned at him. “Well, my boss doesn’t really want anyone snooping around here.”

Poe’s throat constricted; his boss could only be the notorious coven leader Snoke. He licked his lips. “Well, maybe I’m just lost,” he lied easily. “I just came in to get out of the rain.”

The vampire cocked his head to the side and contemplated him. “You’re lucky you’re cute because you don’t seem to have any brains to speak of. I could smell wet dog on you across the room, were. And there’s definitely no weres allowed in here.”

Poe opened his mouth to retort that of course he had a brain and he  _ did not _ smell like wet dog, thank you very much, when it occurred to him that the deader had called him cute. He closed his mouth and pursed his lips. Was this vampire flirting with him?

“So, what are you gonna do about it?” he asked challengingly. Definitely not flirtatiously.

The deader raised his eyebrows. “Honestly, probably nothing.” He smiled a very cute, shy smile at Poe. “You should get out of here before anyone catches you though.”

Poe felt his eyes go wide. He hadn’t expected anything like this from one of Snoke’s vamps. “Huh,” is all he managed.

The vamp grinned at him. “Unless you want me to bring you in?”

Poe huffed an incredulous laugh. “Um, no thanks,” he said. “I opt for freedom.”

The vamp nodded sagely. “Maybe you do have some brains after all.”

Poe fought the insane urge to stick his tongue out at the guy. “I’m not a complete lost cause,” he told him instead and shrugged.

A crooked smile tugged at the vamp’s lips. “Door’s that way,” he said and nodded to a far corner.

Poe looked around and back to the vamp. He felt like he should say something else. “See you around, then,” was all he came up with though. He flicked a small salute at the vamp and turned to jog off towards the door while he thanked his lucky stars for his life. Very few vampires Poe had ever met were that cordial, much less friendly. 

Poe looked back once before he slipped out the door to see the guy still standing where Poe’d left him. He raised his hand in a tiny wave and Poe nodded before closing the door behind him.

_ *Now* _

Poe clutched at Finn, listening, until he heard an almighty  _ Whoom _ as the whole building went up in flames at Rey’s hands. Any of Snoke’s deaders left inside would be incinerated. Jess whooped from the driver’s seat.

After he was certain their plan was successful, Poe tossed his earpiece and immediately focused his attention back on Finn. He didn’t look good. Usually silver wounds on a vamp would start to heal as soon as the metal was removed, but Finn’s were still raw and oozing. And his back was blistered from the sunlight exposure. He needed blood. Now.

Poe searched the back of the van in the dim interior lighting but found only some extra shoes and sweatpants. “Jess, you got your pocket knife?”

Jess shuffled around for a minute before holding it up in triumph. “Heads up!” she called and tossed it.

Poe sighed in relief. He’d hate to have to tear his skin open with his own teeth.

“You guys okay?” Jess asked him as she navigated the van. “Do I need to- Wait Poe!” she exclaimed as she cut herself off. Poe snatched her knife from the floor and flicked it open. “You can’t just give him blood!” Jess shouted at him. Poe ignored her. “If they’ve starved him, he won’t be able to control himself!”

“Fuck off, Pava, he’s dying!” Poe snapped and poised the knife over his arm.

“Goddamn it, Poe, don’t make me stop this vehicle! If he kills you before I can get back there to stop him, I’ll never forgive you and neither will he!”

Poe clenched his jaw and tightened his grip. Finn needed him. And even if there was a risk, Poe was willing to take it for Finn. He trusted Finn with everything, even his life. “I can’t let him suffer,” he choked out in a cracked voice.

Jess sighed deeply before muttering threats at him under her breath.

Poe hesitated for a second before moving the knife point from his wrist to his palm instead. Even if he trusted Finn with his life, it was still smart to avoid tempting fate and offering a pulsing artery to a starving vampire. Poe smiled as he pictured Finn telling him maybe he had some brains after all before slicing his palm and holding it to Finn’s parted lips.

_ *Five Months Ago* _

Poe hunkered down on his haunches and waited. The winter night was long and bitterly cold but someone needed to scout the guard rounds at this warehouse and Poe’s black coat was especially suited to blending in to the pitch black night.

After hours of observation, he just about had it. He could track the slow human guards easily and his sharp wolf eyes had caught the superhuman movements of the vampire scouts. He’d decided to wait a little while longer before he noticed the latest vamp and tracked it to their normal perch.

When the vamp stilled, Poe was surprised when he could make out the features of the beautiful young deader that had caught him at a different warehouse a few weeks back. He must’ve made a startled noise or movement because the guy’s eyes flicked right to his hiding place.

The guy smiled a bit before racing in Poe’s direction. Poe started to panic but couldn’t dart off without attracting the attention of the two human guards who were passing nearby. And the guy was in the shadows next to his hiding place before Poe could’ve gotten more than a few feet away anyway. Poe prayed he was feeling as generous as he had the last time they’d met.

“It’s you, isn’t it?” the vamp asked, voice pitched just below what the humans would be able to hear. Poe didn’t respond. “From the warehouse on 4th a couple weeks back?” he prompted.

Poe twitched a small nod.

“Thought you smelled familiar,” the guy whispered. Then he grinned. “You smell much better when you’re not all wet.”

Poe flattened his ears in affront. Rude.

The guy passed his hand over his mouth like he wanted to stifle a laugh before crouching down to look Poe in the eye. “Your pack is keeping an eye on Snoke?” he asked so quietly Poe could barely hear him. Poe hesitated before jerking another small nod. It wasn’t like he was giving anything away that the vamps didn’t already know.

The vampire chewed on his lip for a moment in a move that was far more adorable than any vampire had any right to be. “Do you think you could meet me back here tomorrow? Four a.m.?”

Poe cocked his head to the side. Why on earth would he do that? It honestly sounded like a trap.

“I know you have no reason to trust me,” the vampire hurried on, “but I didn’t exactly volunteer to work for these assholes.” He swallowed and frowned. “And if your pack is going to do something to stop Snoke, then- Then I want to help.” His features hardened. “Snoke needs to be stopped,” he finished with conviction.

Poe jerked his head back a bit, trying to convey astonishment and incredulity. He knew it was probably dumb to trust one of Snoke’s coven but he couldn’t help but want to. This guy was endearingly sincere. And he’d already let Poe go once and didn’t seem to have raised an alarm this time either.

“Please,” the vamp entreated quietly. “What he’s doing is wrong and I just- I just wanna help.”

He looked so sad that Poe’s heart kinda felt like it was breaking. Goddamnit, he was such a sucker. Poe huffed and jerked a sharp nod. The excited smile that graced the vampire’s face was stunning. Poe’s pulse sped up just as his brain seemed to slow down.

“Great! I can get a list of all Snoke’s properties for you,” the guy was saying and Poe blinked. Huh, that would be really useful actually; especially if it included the stuff owned by what they suspected was a shell company.

The vamp checked his wristwatch. “I gotta go but I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” he asked. Poe nodded and the vamp got up to leave. “And my name’s Finn,” he murmured over his shoulder before darting into the night.

Poe shook his head at himself and turned to slink back up the alley. Finn, huh? What was he getting himself in to?

_ *Now* _

When Finn’s lips finally moved against Poe’s palm, Poe felt like he could breathe again; each second that Finn hadn’t responded to the drops of Poe’s blood had felt like an eternity. Poe didn’t think he’d be able to forgive himself if they’d waited too long to stage their attack and Finn had died the true death.

But he obviously hadn’t. Everything would be fine now. Snoke was dead and so was Kylo Ren, and with a healthy serving of blood, Finn would be up and around in no time. Poe smiled as Finn’s mouth fastened around his wound.

After a moment, Finn’s eyes snapped open. Almost quicker than Poe could track, he’d grasped Poe’s wrist, pressed his palm to his mouth, and  _ sucked _ . Poe shivered at the odd sensation. Usually when Finn drank from him, he was very gentle; Poe wouldn’t feel anything beyond the initial pinprick of his fangs. This was something else. Poe could  _ feel _ the blood moving through his veins; it was being  _ pulled _ out of his body.

Right when Poe thought he might should be getting worried, Finn’s eyes dilated and he blinked for the first time. His gaze darted around until it locked with Poe’s and Finn ripped his mouth away from Poe’s hand.

“Poe, what are you doing?” he asked, obviously alarmed, as he tried to struggle his way out of Poe’s lap. And though his wounds did look somewhat better after only a couple mouthfuls of blood, he was definitely still weak.

Poe held onto him. “Finn, you were almost dead,” he said patiently.

“I am dead,” Finn responded automatically and flinched.

Poe pinched him. “You know what I mean. You were starving!”

Finn stopped trying to get away but frowned at him. “And as such, I could've drained you too easily!”

Poe scoffed. “You didn’t though.” He stroked his thumb over Finn’s neck where he was supporting his head. “You wouldn’t.”

Finn sighed and rolled his eyes but he didn’t seem like he was going to keep arguing. “I assume you pulled off the plan, then?” he asked instead and reached for Poe’s bleeding hand. Poe watched as Finn pricked his own thumb on a fang before retracting them and smoothing the blood over Poe’s cut. His skin knitted together almost instantly.

“Far as I know,” Poe murmured as Finn delicately licked the remaining blood from his palm. “We left Snoke and Ren to Rey and had her burn down the compound for good measure.”

Finn looked up at Poe and smiled. “I thought I’d never see you again,” he whispered and cupped Poe’s cheek. “I was sure Ren was going to kill me when he found out I was the mole.”

Poe’s eyes felt hot and he leaned in to rest his forehead against Finn’s. “When I didn’t hear from you, I was so scared that they’d killed you,” his voice was tight as he fought back tears. “Rey and the General had to talk me down from busting in there early and ruining everything.” Finn huffed a tiny laugh. “Don’t know what I’d’ve done if you were dead.”

“Love you,” Finn breathed only inches from Poe’s lips.

Poe leaned back a little to look into Finn’s half-lidded eyes. There was a bloody tear in the corner of the right one. “Love you, too,” he murmured. “Now get some rest. It’s daytime and we’re safe.”

The temptation of Poe’s blood had to be the only reason Finn was even awake right now with the sun up. Finn nodded and closed his eyes, going completely limp in Poe’s grasp. Poe pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“We’re pulling up to your house,” Jess called quietly from the front seat and Poe flinched. He’d forgotten she was there.

_ *Three Months Ago* _

Poe took a deep breath and counted back from sixty as he paced the motel room. Finn wasn't even late yet and he was already getting antsy. He’d been helping Poe for weeks now, getting him more and more intel on Snoke that Poe fed back to the General and they were closer than ever to taking the dangerous coven down. And Poe was becoming more aware with every meeting they had that Finn was putting himself in unimaginable danger. If he was caught, Poe didn’t even want to think about what would be done to him; the more they learned, the more Poe knew that Snoke and Kylo Ren would handle traitors with extreme prejudice.

“Can’t you chill out?” Rey called from where she lounged on the double bed.

Poe made a face at her but stopped pacing and sat on the end of the bed. “I just can’t help thinking he’s been caught,” Poe told her and scrubbed a hand through his hair.

Rey sighed. “Poe, if your informant is as good as you say, I’m sure he’ll be fine.” She prodded him with the toe of her boot. “Besides, it’s only just now midnight-” A sharp rap on the door interrupted the middle of Rey’s sentence and she raised an eyebrow.

Poe rolled his eyes and they both got up off the bed. Poe looked through the peephole and confirmed it was Finn before holding the door open just wide enough for him to slip inside. “Come in,” he muttered hurriedly.

There was a soft clinking sound behind him and Finn stiffened. Poe whipped around to see Rey wielding a thin silver chain. “Poe, this is a fucking vampire,” she growled.

Poe absolutely panicked and jumped in front of Finn, arms outstretched as if to protect him. “Rey, wait!” He was really regretting not explaining the entire situation earlier. “He’s helping us!”

Rey scoffed. “Fat chance. Are you sure he hasn’t glamored you?”

“What?! No!” Poe yelped at the same time Finn said, “I can’t do that.”

Poe looked over his shoulder to raise an eyebrow at Finn. He hadn’t moved from in front of the door and his hands were up, palms out in surrender. He looked completely innocuous.

“I was only turned six months ago. I haven’t learned to do that yet,” he explained. Poe hadn’t known that was a thing.

“Huh. That’s the truth,” Rey muttered and Poe turned back around to face her again, eyebrows high.

“Excuse me, what?” he asked. Rey tapped the purple stone she wore at her throat as if that was any kind of answer. Poe sighed. “Witches…”

“She’s the witch?” Finn asked.

“If you can tell when people lie, can’t you just ask Finn if he’s going to betray us?” Poe asked tiredly and dropped his arms.

Rey’s eyes went a little round and she straightened slightly out of her defensive stance. “Are you going to betray us?” she asked.

“No,” Finn replied simply.

Rey coiled her chain back up. “Are you loyal to Snoke?”

“No,” again.

“Are you planning to drink our blood?”

“NO!”

“Huh,” Rey said and sat on the bed. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Poe asked incredulously and sank into a chair at the tiny table. “What? We’re all good now? No more twenty questions?”

Rey shot him the stink eye as Finn sat in the chair opposite his. “I thought Finn was the one that was here to talk?”

Poe rolled his eyes again but straightened in his chair and turned to Finn.

“He’s going after the mayor soon,” Finn began.

As they strategized how to foil Snoke’s plans for infiltration and how to combat his threats to local businesspeople, Rey and Finn warmed up to each other quickly. In fact, by the time Finn had to leave, they seemed thick as thieves and Poe was giving himself a silent talking to. He was not jealous. There was nothing to even be jealous of. He was being ridiculous.

Finn shook both of their hands as he left and Poe probably managed not to hang on just a beat too long. It was hard when Finn smiled at him like that though. Had his smile looked that soft when he shook Rey’s hand? Poe shook his head and leaned back against the door after he closed it.

“He likes you,” Rey said, apropos of nothing. Poe blinked at her. Her smile turned sharp. “And you like him.”

“Whatever,” Poe grumped and moved to get his jacket off the bed.

“I’d never have thought you’d go for a vampire,” Rey mused. Poe ignored her and headed back to the door. “He is really cute though,” she added.

Poe scowled at her over his shoulder. “I have to go see the General.”

Rey stuck her tongue out at him. He snorted and left.

_ *Now* _

Poe dragged the extra sweatpants from the back of the van on and pushed open the door as soon as his garage door was closed. Jess ran around to help him with Finn and together they carried him into the house. Poe did the best he could to make his bedroom light tight and they laid Finn on the bed before retreating into the kitchen.

Poe felt a little winded and rested his forehead on the table. “I can’t believe it’s over,” he said.

“I know,” Jess agreed. “I don’t know what we’re going to do with a handful of baby vampires though.”

Poe’s face fell into a scowl. “That son of a bitch,” he started and sat up quickly. Too quickly. His vision blacked out and he had to squeeze his eyes shut before his head stopped spinning.

“Whoa, you okay?” Jess was suddenly holding Poe’s shoulder.

Poe blinked and nodded when he could see again. “Yeah,” he reassured her, “I just haven’t eaten anything today.”

Jess fixed him with a hard look. “Poe, how much blood did he take?”

Poe rubbed a hand over his face. “Jess, you were right there! He didn’t drink for more than a few seconds!” Jess still looked suspicious. “Definitely not more than a pint. People give that much blood away all the time.”

Jess seemed to relent as Poe pushed himself upright slowly and didn’t immediately keel over. “It’s not that I don’t trust Finn when he’s normal, Poe. It’s that I don’t trust his vampire instincts not to take over when he’s on the verge of the true death!”

Poe flapped his hand at her as he made his way to the fridge. “Jessika, you saw what happened. Everything’s fine.” He grabbed the orange juice and swallowed a few gulps straight from the carton. “Just need to get my blood sugar back up.”

Jess huffed. “Fine, fine. But you’re eating something too.”

As she stepped into his pantry, the kitchen door slammed open and Poe jumped a foot and spilled his juice all down his chest. “Dammit, Rey,” he groaned as she charged into his house, followed closely by the General, Kaydel, and Han.

“Where is he?” she demanded. “He’s okay, right?”

Poe sighed. “Finn’s gonna be fine, Rey. He’s in the bedroom.” She took off down the hall with a six pack of Trueblood. “I’m fine too! Thanks for asking!” he called after her.

“That’s good to hear,” the General said as she folded into a chair at his kitchen table. Han clapped a hand to Poe’s bare shoulder before sprawling over his own chair and winking at Jess.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Poe told her as he wetted a rag to wipe the juice off with. “Everything went to plan, I assume?”

The General raised a cutting eyebrow. “You mean aside from your spontaneous solo rescue mission?” Poe flinched a little. “Yes.”

Poe blew out a breath. “So Rey’s spell was enough for both Snoke and Ren?”

The General’s mouth tightened but Han barked a short laugh. “Lord, was it ever! That girl knows her stuff!”

“She really does,” Kaydel supplied. “They just walked outside, right into the sunlight.”

Relief flooded Poe; it loosened and washed away the tight knot of dread he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in his chest. Their city and their pack were finally free of Snoke’s machinations and threats. The poor young vampires that had been turned without consent were free too. Free to learn to be their new selves without being forced into waging a war not their own; free to live a real life (or live a real death, as the vampires often joked). And Finn was free. Beautiful, good, honest Finn who had helped them take down the whole coven in spite of the danger to himself. Finn was free to do whatever he wanted now. Poe desperately tried to shove away the hope that he might be what Finn wanted. There would be time enough to figure that out after Finn was healed.

He was wrenched from his ruminations by Jess as she stuck her head back out of his pantry. “Dameron, why do you only have cereal and seven half-empty boxes of pasta in your house?”

He blinked and looked down into the fridge (had that been standing open all this time?). He didn’t even have any milk for the cereal. “I don’t know, Jess,” he groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “I’ve been a little busy the past week trying to take down an evil vampire coven.” He replaced the juice, closed the fridge, and sank into the remaining kitchen chair.

Kaydel and Han chuckled and Jess glared at him. “I’m ordering take out then. Who else wants to eat?”

Han visibly perked up but the General spoke before he could. “We have to go debrief the rest of the pack.” She gave her husband a quelling look and he rolled his eyes. “We really just stopped by to drop off Rey and check on you and Finn.” She paused briefly and studied Poe with an appraising eye. “You are okay, right?”

Poe’s mouth tripped on the automatic yes and he actually paused to take stock of himself. Aside from slight aches and light fatigue, he was, miraculously, actually fine. He quirked a small, genuine smile at the General. “Yes ma’am. I just need a nap and I’ll be good as new.”

The General nodded and stood. “Well, I can’t keep the rest of the pack waiting much longer; there’ll be a mutiny.”

Poe snorted and Jess laughed. “Not likely,” he told the General and winked.

She finally cracked a smile and walked around the table to him. “You did good,” she said and smoothed his hair off his forehead. Poe fought a blush unsuccessfully. “And be sure to thank Finn for us.” She patted his cheek lightly and headed for the door.

Han scoffed as he pushed himself out of his seat. “I’m sure there’ll be plenty of enthusiastic  _ thanking _ going on come sundown. The kid won’t need thanks from us.” He saluted Poe lazily and followed the General and Kaydel out the door.

The second the door closed, Jess burst out laughing and Poe hid his face in his hands. “Shut up, Pava! That was horrible!” he lamented.

Jess ruffled his hair but thankfully didn’t comment. “I’m calling for pizza. Why don’t you go lay down until it gets here?”

Poe tried to muffle a very timely yawn before trudging down the hallway to his room. There was an empty Trueblood on his bedside table and Rey was meditating on the bed next to Finn who looked much better than he had even an hour ago. The wounds from the silver had mostly closed up now.

Rey’s eyes blinked open when he pulled a drawer open to find a shirt. “I could only get him awake long enough to drink one of these.” She gestured at the five full bottles of Trueblood. “And he mumbled something about feeding from you.” She raised a pointed eyebrow and Poe averted his eyes. “Don’t do it again until you’ve recovered.”

Poe couldn’t help the surprise from showing on his face. Up until Finn, Rey had hated vampires. He’d have thought she’d tell him to never do it again at all.

Rey scoffed as she stood like she knew what he was thinking. “I’m hungry. Did everyone leave?”

“Uh, yeah. Except Jess,” he answered. A sweet little smile appeared on Rey’s lips and Poe raised his eyebrows. “She’s in the kitchen. She ordered pizza.”

Rey grinned. “My kind of woman.” And she flitted down the hallway.

“Huh.” Poe shook his head before laying down next to Finn. That was something he’d have to contemplate later.

_ *Seven Weeks Ago* _

Poe was going to absolutely lose his mind. He’d been on this barstool for two hours and had been nursing the same beer for just as long. This was a decidedly human establishment, no supernatural connections at all, but the bartender was starting to give him suspicious glances all the same.

He couldn’t help looking around every twelve seconds though. Finn should’ve been here by now. Finn should’ve been here over an hour ago. What had gone wrong? What if Finn had been caught? It would be all Poe’s fault. Finn had been smuggling information out to bring to Poe for weeks now and Poe couldn’t leave well enough alone. He kept asking for more even though he knew how much danger it put Finn in.

Poe dragged his fingers through his hair again. If Finn had been found out and imprisoned, Poe would have to find a way to get him out. How would he even go about breaking in to a vampire’s lair by himself though? Rey’d be willing to help him. Maybe together they could think of something?

He was halfway to standing, his phone already in his hand when he heard, “Leaving already?”

Poe’s head jerked around towards the voice. Finn! His heart leapt. It was Finn! And he looked fine. Poe’s body continued forward before his brain could get any further; his hands grabbed the sides of Finn’s face and tugged until Poe’s lips could mold themselves onto Finn’s. Poe’s brain exalted for a single hot minute before he realized just what he was doing and ripped his mouth away from Finn’s.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry. I did not mean to do that!” He tried to stumble backwards but Finn grabbed the front of his jacket. Poe’s eyes darted form Finn’s hands back to his face.

“I wasn’t done,” Finn murmured with a slight smirk and tugged Poe back in. This time when their lips met, they melted into each other. Finn’s lips were soft and a little cool and so, so perfect. He delicately ran his front teeth over Poe’s bottom lip before pulling back. “That's a hell of a welcome,” he breathed.

Poe shivered and blinked, a little dazed. His hands were on Finn’s shoulders. “Come home with me,” he blurted.

Finn’s eyes went wide and he pulled his head back a little. “Move awfully fast, don't you?”

Poe could feel his face heating up. Although he would be far from objecting to that turn of events, that hadn't actually been what he meant. “That did not come out the way I meant it to,” he muttered and dropped his head. Right on to Finn’s chest; well, that was nice.

Finn huffed a laugh. “Well, what did you mean then?”

Poe squeezed his eyes shut but he'd already kissed the man and that had been surprisingly well received so, really, all his cards were already on the table anyway. “It's driving me crazy knowing you're risking your life to help me.” He swallowed and kept his face buried in Finn’s chest. “You don't have to keep doing this. If you come with me right now, I can protect you. My pack will help. You've already given us so much more than we ever could've hoped for, we can figure out the rest of this on our own. So please, just come home with me?” Poe waited with baited breath as Finn’s hands slid down his chest and around his waist into a hug.

“I can't,” Finn whispered and Poe tried not to flinch. “If there's anything more I can do to bring down Snoke, then I have to do it, Poe.” Poe nodded miserably into Finn’s chest. If he were in Finn’s position, he'd probably say the same.

“And,” Finn continued quietly, “I couldn’t put  _ you _ in danger like that.” Poe scoffed but Finn squeezed him lightly. “Poe, if I left, anywhere I went, they could find me.” He swallowed. “A vampire can’t hide from their maker. And Kylo Ren made me.”

Poe’s heart cracked in his chest. He’d suspected as much but it still hurt to hear. He wrapped his arms around Finn’s neck and hugged him until Finn sagged against him. From what they’d found out, Kylo Ren was just as bad as Snoke and to be beholden to someone like that; Poe couldn’t imagine it. “I’m sorry,” he whispered into Finn’s neck. “I wish I could help you.”

Finn squeezed him again and hummed. “You already are helping me. We’re going to take them down and then… Then I’ll be free.” He said it so tentatively, so hopefully, it bolstered Poe. He squeezed Finn one last time before pulling away gently.

“Then let’s get to business, yeah?” he asked and pulled on a smile. “The sooner we get this done, the sooner you’ll be free of those bastards.”

Finn’s answering smile was like sunlight. His hands slid from Poe’s waist and he reached one into his pocket. “Yeah. Let’s take ‘em down.” He held up a tiny flash drive and smirked. “This’ll probably help.”

Poe laughed, delighted that Finn had managed to get it, and grabbed his hand to tug him into a booth. “Come on then; let’s get started.”

_ *Now* _

Finn’s eyes opened at sundown and, even though he didn’t need to, he took a deep breath. He liked that the bedroom smelled like Poe. It was such a stark contrast to what he was used to waking up to at night that it sent a little thrill through him.

He rolled over, pushed himself out of the bed, and stretched. He felt much better than he had the previous night. It’d been a night and two days since Poe had dragged him out of that basement and he’d had plenty of rest and enough Trueblood to fill a lake so he was basically back to normal. Even after all these months, he was still getting used to how quickly he healed now.

He headed down the hall to the kitchen for yet another Trueblood and paused in the doorway when he caught sight of Poe. He was hunched over his laptop at the kitchen table, glazed eyes focused somewhere in the middle distance. His hair was sticking up at all angles where he’d obviously run hands through it and he was only wearing an undershirt and boxer shorts. Working from home really suited Poe in Finn’s opinion.

Finn scuffed his foot purposefully before taking an indirect route to the fridge so he could run his fingers over Poe’s shoulders on his way.

Poe blinked a few times and smiled up at him. “Mornin’, baby,” he said.

Finn smirked at him before opening the fridge. “I think you mean evening.”

Poe shrugged. “Just glad to see you awake.”

The warm feeling that Finn got whenever Poe said sincere things like that spread through his chest. He put his Trueblood in the microwave at inhuman speed and darted over to Poe’s side.

Poe startled when Finn materialized next to him and chuckled. “How’re you feeling?” he murmured and stood up into the hug that Finn offered.

“Good as new,” Finn answered as he buried his nose in Poe’s neck. It was incredible how warm he was. Life and warmth and blood thrummed through him loud enough that Finn could hear it. And when he breathed through his nose, he could smell it: sweat and soap and warm skin but also hormones and blood and  _ wolf _ . Finn nuzzled a bit before parting his lips to  _ taste _ it too; ran his tongue up Poe’s neck to his jaw.

Poe moaned and Finn could feel the vibrations of it through his mouth. He slipped his hands under the back of Poe’s shirt to better feel how he got even warmer as he got aroused. The heat of him was so alluring.

The microwave beeping was a shrill interruption to what Finn had started and they startled away from each other. Poe’s eyes were wide and his face flushed. He looked good enough to eat and Finn fought against the urge to roll his eyes at himself.

Poe’s eyes darted to the microwave and back. “Breakfast first and then bed?” he asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Finn chuckled and leaned in to kiss his cute, dumb face. “Absolutely.”

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> Now with part 2!  
> I hope you like this. I know it's pretty silly...  
> Also, please feel free to recommend more good vampire content! Sometimes it feels like I've seen it all but maybe I've missed something? (I've got Buffy queued up on my Amazon)


End file.
